


Someone, please, help me!

by Ninguem_Chase



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Open to Interpretation, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad Trini (Power Rangers), Sorry Not Sorry, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninguem_Chase/pseuds/Ninguem_Chase
Summary: Her life isn't good. Maybe she should have said "no". Would that little word changed something?





	Someone, please, help me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm surprised that someone took interest with it.  
> So, if you here, you might want to know somethings that are importante:  
> 1-English is NOT my first language  
> 2-I wrote it at 1:00 am (and finished at 5:00 am)  
> 3-I do not have a beta, so im sure it have some mispelings  
> 4-... I forgot 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this little thing!

"Let's try!" That's what her girlfriend said. She didn't really know why, but they tried, and it felt good. "See? I told you this was gonna be good!" They did it one more time sometime after this, and again, and again, and again. She knew that it was unhealthy, that no matter how good it felt, it was bad, so she stoped. _She tried_.

But then, their relationship ended. Sara, her girlfriend, had to move to another city and they break up. Then the bullies at school got worse and her mother was demanding that she were someone that she not was, and was not going to be. Her friends started to isolate her and she didn't know why. She didn't see the point to got out of her bed, to go to school, to live. So she restarted to take that thing, and it wasn't just at random times like before. It was everyday.

And they move to another city, and again, and again - she would always find a dealer -. They were in Angel Grove. It was fine. She'd go to school, find a hiden spot, take a shot, wait untill she could think of things that make sense, go back to class, pretend she wasn't high, go make Yoga at the mountains, sometimes she'd get a little high - with a smaller dose, you might not notice if you don't know what you are looking for - , go home, wait everyone sleep, drug herself, sleep and do everything again. _Everyday_.

It lasted one year before four kids and five coins turned her life upside down. They'd have to save the world! Well, that's what the head in the wall had said -she was sure that she wasn't high - they'd have eleven days untill Rita - the crazy bitch - attack and possible destroys the world, so they train.

And the other girl in the group seems to make a personal mission to be friends with her. The girl is cool, she fucked up with her former friends - something about a picture and a punch - . But hey, who is she to judge? She drugs herself.

*********

Rita thinks that they are equal, that the rangers are gonna betray her in the future, so she have to do it first. She won't. "Where's the Crystal?!" The Crazy Bitch half asks half demands. "We don't know!" She barely can breath with a hand on her throat. 'Leave me alone!' she screams mentaly. 

And leave her alone the alien did. But not before give her a message: find me where the dead ships lie. She needs to find the others and tell them. She know she have, but she just... _Can't_. She cannot move.

She's having a panic attack.

So she just stay there, in the middle of her room, curlled like a ball, a ball that can not stop tremblimg, crying and tries breath - in and out, in and out - . When she finally has calmed down, she's not sure how many time has passed - maybe 5 minutes, maybe one hour - she glances at the place where she put the drug, her veins pulse, she needs it, maybe she could-no! - 'Just a little...' -She can't! She must to be sober if she wants to have, at least, a little chance! The girl takes her phone - her hand just can't stop shaking - and sends a message to the Rangers.

********

When she tells them about her late night visitor, they look worried, concerned, angry, shocked. Principally the other girl in the group, she seems to want hug the smaller one and don't let go anytime soon. The long haired wishes she would.

 They decide to go against the former Green Ranger. That's a terrible idea. Billy dies and they don't know what to do. They take him to the ship, maybe the ex-Red Ranger will know what to do. 

********* 

_She regrets not taking that little shot_ \- No!

Somehow, they manage to open the morphen grid and bring Billy back. Form the Megazord - Billy give the name - and defeat the Good Girl Gone Really Bad From Another Planet and her Golden Big Boy.

"Now that you all had morph," the Big Gray Face says, "you can feel each other".

Little Yellow hopes that is true. She can't bring herself to call for help. She tried - she had gone to the Pink One - she froze and can't say anything. She wants to yell:

" _Someone, please, help me!"_

She also hopes that when it happen,  _don't be so late._

**Author's Note:**

> If you read 'till here, it has to be something good I hope.  
> Thank you!
> 
> PS:you can make a sequel, or add more details, just tell me :)


End file.
